


Loss and Love

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a story to this.  Would you like to hear it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss and Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "helmet"

One day, decades from now, the students will be playing hide and seek and one of them, a very small girl whose mutation begins with a pale blue complexion, will hide in a closet and find an old, dusty helmet.

The girl will be found and she will bring the helmet to the headmistress’s office.

Miss Munroe will take the helmet with hands that shake with more than age, and she will kneel, stiffly, before the child, smiling warmly. “There’s a story to this,” she will say. “A story of loss and of love. Would you like to hear it?”

THE END


End file.
